


【WB】当亚马逊人学会了吃醋

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 友情以上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 神奇女侠接到了一个匿名快递，里面是一本书，名为《你懂爱情吗？》（书中内容纯属胡扯。）伪超蝙真友情，实际配对WB。2020.3.5首发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Series: 甜文合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“还有什么问题吗？”蝙蝠侠扫视一周，“那么散会。”  
神奇女侠坐在原位没动：“超人留下。”  
其他成员在亚马逊公主的低气压下飞速离开。超人直觉不妙，好不容易压住的卷毛又跳了起来。  
蝙蝠侠停下整理文件的动作，抬起头，“戴安娜？”这是怎么了？  
爱情经营第一条：学会吃醋可以增进夫妻感情。  
你是否发现爱人夜不归宿、交流变少、在外存在另一个所谓“我们只是朋友”的亲密对象？这是一个十分危险的信号。与爱人渐渐疏远，找到了情感宣泄的替补对象，是感情破裂的前兆。这个时候，他或她正游离在出轨的边缘，跃跃欲试，但依然对你存有感情。你要及时警惕起来，主动出击，挽回自己的爱情。但是往往恋人出轨的对象就在身边，一旦彻底闹翻，会严重影响朋友圈的关系。这种情况又该怎么办呢？吃醋就是很有效的一种办法。  
首先，你要假装生气，以一种半真半假的态度表达你的不满。不要私下吵架。既然都是朋友，那就索性坦坦荡荡摊开了说。其次，坚定立场，让爱人明确，你是在对他或她的冷落表达不满，表达你对他或她的需要。同时，也让朋友知道，你不喜欢他们过分亲密，如果这是真朋友，对方自己就会注意的。  
嗯嗯，这简直就是给我量身定制的。戴安娜看得连连认同。你看，夜不归宿——天天夜巡，交流变少——犯罪率上升，一个只是朋友的亲密对象——“世界最佳搭档”都出来了。人类谈个恋爱这么多讲究呐！警惕，我得警惕。  
不过什么叫假装生气？戴安娜谷歌了一下。明明不生气但是装作生气的样子。那我会了！这不就是我们现在这样吗？虽然我觉得那两个家伙没什么，但是入乡随俗，我需要生气，这不就是纯天然的假装生气吗！  
戴安娜开头就用了一个学来的表达生气的金句，“我们需要谈谈。”双臂交叉抱在胸前，面无表情，双眼瞪大到炯炯有神的程度，然后二郎腿走起，语气严肃一点，“现在外面都在传你们两个在一起了是什么意思？当我不存在吗？”但是为了不彻底撕破脸，让本来没事的人觉得你无理取闹最后被逼到一起，选择的证据要无厘头一些，隐性地表达你并没有真的觉得他们有问题，你依然信任他们，“还太阳月亮天堂地狱前世今生的，情侣名都出来了！”戴安娜把论坛截图甩了两人一脸。  
“砰！”这是满脸通红的超人撞上天花板的声音。  
蝙蝠侠放下戴安娜的控诉材料，抿了抿唇，“公主，你大概不太了解人类社会。”这大概是蝙蝠侠第一次说话这么慢吞吞，“这只是人类对于两个自己喜欢的人物的一种假想，他们并没有真的认为我们在一起了，所有人都清楚这里面写的是假的。”  
“但是也没有人知道我们才是一对！”戴安娜情感投入，真的感到有点委屈了，“你自己算算，我们除了例会讨论，说过几句话！你白天联盟出任务跟他组队，晚上夜巡他还总过来串门——而且克拉克披风那么显眼还总飘着，路人照相都看不到我！明明我穿的比你鲜艳，他们不传我和超人，偏偏传你们，通过对人类文化的了解，我有理由认为你们的相处模式有问题。”  
超人一脸愧疚地落到地上：“抱歉，戴安娜，我没有意识到现在人都这么会脑补，我都不知道他们居然私下传了这些，我以后没有事情就不去打扰你们谈恋爱了！”  
“这是我的问题，”蝙蝠侠深吸一口气，把“铁证”拍到桌子上，“我跟超人搭档太久，忘记确定关系之后要调整一下自己的行为。”他下了结论，“这样，以后超人和沙赞配合，刚好弥补一下魔法侧的弱点。戴安娜和我组队——地球刚刚介入宇宙争端，人们受刺激会有些疯狂，导致犯罪率比较高，我们暂时这样，等过了这个风头再公布关系。”  
……他们搞的好正式，我磕的cp就这么凉了吗。不过能工作时间谈恋爱还真是意外之喜。戴安娜点了点头，“等等，”她叫住克拉克，“晚上你还是可以带好吃的来的——记得换身衣服双脚落地就好。”  
苹果派还在。蝙蝠侠松了一口气。  
小甜饼没走。超人开心地扬起了一个大大的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下剧情接在动画超人正义联盟卢瑟城事件后。

高物攻与高魔攻的首次合作进行顺利，双方涉猎人士握手言和。  
“我很抱歉——由于我之前的冲动，造成了你对联盟的不良印象。”道德模范超人开始自我检讨，“我很高兴你还愿意加入我们。”  
沙赞连忙摇了摇头，“不不，那不是你的错，那都是卢瑟的阴谋。事实上，应该道歉的是我。如果不是我轻信卢瑟，联盟的声誉也不会受到那么大的影响。”  
“那段时间我们都太莽撞了。”超人叹了口气，“我只是没想到卢瑟真的变好之后的结局是这样的。”  
“……你也不要这么悲观，”沙赞绞尽脑汁地安慰自己的偶像，“蝙蝠侠不是说他们未必会死吗。”

“蝙蝠侠呼叫空中支援。”  
超人条件反射地转身，就看见神奇女侠非常及时地赶到，把蝙蝠侠——扛到了肩膀上。地面上一群不怕死的闪光灯亮成一片。  
“额，”顺着超人的目光看过去的沙赞挠了挠头，“我记得神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠是情侣啊，这个接法是不是有点问题？”  
“嗯……”超人抽了抽嘴角，“其实这样挺好的，”超级大脑转得飞快，“虽然戴安娜力气很大，但是表面上还是比B小了一圈的。横抱的话，那些记者——”韦恩集团要收购不少报纸吧。超人努力绷住脸，“这大概也是B要求的。”  
可是现在这样也并没有更好啊。沙赞低头看了看地上刷刷记笔记的敢死队。  
超人下了结论，“蝙蝠机最近应该会升级得挺快。”

当天各大报刊临时加印的头条：  
世界最佳搭档突生嫌隙！  
惊！正义联盟棒打鸳鸯？  
蝙蝠侠触犯众怒，超人被核心成员排斥在外。  
……  
真的勇士，愿拉奥保佑你们的报社安好。

“今天在瞭望塔上吃过苹果派了，所以我带了不一样的。”克拉克穿着神奇女侠提供的古希腊风格战甲抵达聚餐点——哥谭钟楼最坚固的滴水兽旁，举起手上的快餐袋。  
“哇。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地惊叹。  
戴安娜骄傲地扬起了眉毛，“我的品位怎么样？”  
“考虑一下，让戴安娜给你改改制服呗？我可以帮你付款，不计入战损的。”蝙蝠侠给予自家人充分肯定。  
克拉克瞪大了眼睛：“布鲁斯你对我的制服很有意见吗？”  
蝙蝠侠咬了一口汉堡，毫无诚意地敷衍他：“你认为没有就没有。”  
“嘿！”克拉克不满地叫了一声，提着自己的那份在空中上下漂浮，“喂，你们两个把吃的放在那儿了让我坐哪？”  
“飘着！”小情侣异口同声。  
“嘿！”  
戴安娜有些罪恶地解释了一句：“我认为食物比你更值得一个座位。”然后她成功地把自己说服了，变得理直气壮，“还是你打算‘棒打鸳鸯’让我飘着？”  
“那是记者瞎猜的，又不能怪我！”克拉克觉得自己受到了迁怒。  
刚刚损失了一笔收购费的韦恩先生试图不沾油地吃一根薯条，“都是你的同行，而且星球日报也有掺和——所以我以后就是你的大老板了，双份的大老板。”戴安娜帮他解决了这个问题。蝙蝠侠很满意，他保住了自己不食人间烟火特别是快餐的人设。  
克拉克感到五雷轰顶，在资本主义的压迫下瑟瑟发抖。拉奥如果你再不扩大一下服务区，你唯一的信徒就要叛教了！  
——亮起的蝙蝠灯在打断间休的同时拯救了一个摇摇欲坠的信仰。  
戈登万岁。

第二天哥谭日报发行：  
揭秘世界最佳搭档分手真相，为最佳闺蜜神奇女侠点赞！  
配图是带着头盔看不出男女的超人举着杯子喂蝙蝠侠喝可乐，一边可以插手哥谭的神奇女侠拖着昏迷的匪徒在收拾战场。  
别问为什么一个神、一个半神、一个蝙蝠侠同时在场，这个记者还能拍下照片。  
这里的重点是蝙蝠侠的人设还是崩掉了。  
而最让韦恩先生愤怒的是——哥谭日报本来就是自己名下的。  
连花钱散心都不行了，MD，好气！

“这是什么破书！硬生生给我造出一个情敌可还行？”神奇女侠怒而摔书。  
布鲁斯捡起来翻了几页，看得渐渐失去了表情，最后忍无可忍翻到了结尾，只见署名处极小但极清晰地印着“莱克斯·卢瑟”的大名。

哈哈哈没想到吧！我莱秃不但没死，还想出了更有效的从内部分裂你们的办法！我可真是个天才！  
超人滚出来接招！


End file.
